


Blush is a Shade of Pink

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hugs, Spoilers for Familiar, They don't feature here but I just wanted to say it, Those Pebbles are so cute I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "You look good in pink," Connie says shyly, fist to her mouth, like she was unsure if it was a compliment at all.





	Blush is a Shade of Pink

"You look good in pink," Connie says shyly, fist to her mouth, like she was unsure if it was a compliment at all.

Any other time and Steven would probably think the same, especially since this is his dead mom's outfit, but he's a _man with a plan_ and _really_ not ready to consider the implications right now, so he laughs and grabs one of her hands. It feels weird to touch stuff with gloves on, especially when that something was a whole other person. "Thanks."

Amethyst leans in, nose wrinkled like she smelled something unappetizing- and since this is Amethyst, that's probably saying something. "The _color_ is nice, but the shoulder pads don't suit you."

"It's more for effect than fashion, Amethyst. Why else would I be wearing actual shoes?"

"They're slippers, not shoes."

"Flats," Pearl corrects. "They're comfortable _and_ fashionable, thank you very much."

Connie's intertwined their fingers at this point. "We'll come to the ball," she tells him. "I know that's obvious, but it feels right to say, you know? Like when you say yes even though it wasn't a yes-or-no question."

"Of course we'll come." Garnet squeezes his shoulder. "They'll have to shatter me before they can split us up again."

Steven knows he should probably argue that, but that pull is back. It's been a niggling little thing ever since the jungle moon, and it was really prominent after a long day of misconstrued conversations and realizing that he was basically back to square one with a new family to help put back together after tragedy.

"Can we?" he asked, smiling just a little.

Connie smiled back. "Sounds good to me."

No one seems very surprised when Stevonnie flops to the ground with a sigh of contentment. Garnet frowns and sits down next to them, criss-cross. "You really oughta not do that where other Gems could see. ' _Specially_ at the ball."

They did some finger guns. "No promises."

"Nice stubble, dude," Amethyst poked their cheek, smiling ear to ear. "I guess getting stranded in outer space has its perks."

"I guess it does." Stevonnie gleefully rubbed their face. For all the shenanigans they'd endured, roughing it hadn't been that bad, and they really liked how they looked with five 'o clock shadow. "I missed this. All of us, together. Making jokes. The end of the world _not_ hovering over our heads."

The Gems went quiet. Amethyst went higher up, massaging their scalp with a surprising amount of tenderness. Garnet sighed and adjusted her shades, ashamed for things beyond her control.

Pearl crouched a little, leaning over them. "Well, we'll just have to reinstate game night when we get home, won't we?"

"I call the racecar," Garnet rumbled.

"Aww," Amethyst says.

"And if Amethyst eats the pieces she goes directly to jail."

" _Aww_!" Amethyst says, with a different tone. She crossed her arms and pouted. "You never let me have any fun, G."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Steven's new song for like five hours, the family fluff feels are strong within me.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
